


Cuffed

by chkoh85



Series: Troyler Oneshot - Cuffed [1]
Category: Troyler - Fandom, Troyler RPF, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Troye, Daddy Kink, Detective Tyler Oakley, Dirty Talk, Handcuff, M/M, Name-Calling, Oneshot, POV First Person, Slutty Troye, Streetrat Troye Sivan, Teasing, Thirsty Tyler, Top Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkoh85/pseuds/chkoh85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is when trouble comes knocking on Detective Oakley's door. Will he able to resist it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffed

My eyes began to water as they have been straining to look at the same line for the last five minutes. The words have slowly blurred in my vision and began to fused together. I slammed the file shut and let out a frustrated huff at the monstrosity of this case.

Marky and I have been trying to nail the infamous bastard for five months now but unfortunately now have yet again lost the latest lead to catch him, all because of some stupid, careless mistake. Curse that bastard for always being one step ahead of me. I hate the feeling of failing to the core and letting him slip through my fingers again feels very much like failing.

I had been transferred to the NYPD roughly two years ago and Marcus Butler, or Marky as he preferred to be called, has been my partner ever since.

The bastard who continuously eludes me is the one and only Sam Pepper. The thought of him still roaming the earth makes me sick to my stomach. He's been involved in many cases of human trafficking among other things over the years. Since I was given the case, there've been more reports that he'd managed to smuggle 75 young girls out of the country. That's 75 innocent girls' lives on my hands. A person like him belonged in jail and I swear to God I will catch him one day.

Staring at his case file whole day have taken a toll on me. I rubbed my eyes in exhaustion and perched my head on my hand with my elbow on the table. It was truly exhausting, constantly thinking of ways to find him and keep him away from the society. It's almost ten o'clock at night but the station was always busy with waves of criminals being swept in and out. Tonight is no different, but I am more than ready to leave this place and have a good night rest before I meet with another source tomorrow, hoping to get a new lead. I placed my glasses back on and put the files back in order. Just as I was about to turn off my computer, I heard Marky's voice shout from the entrance.

"Aye Oakley! Got another fish for you!"

I groaned loudly at the timing my partner had but before I had the chance to voice my dissatisfaction, a handcuffed fish was plopped down onto the squeaky chair beside my desk.

"He's all yours, Oakley. Caught him pickpocketing on the 24th street." Marky had said before tapping his hands on the fish's shoulders and turning to leave. Being his partner is a little exhausting at times, but at least he has a nice ass to look at. It's a shame he's straight as an arrow. We could have had some fun together. Though, he does take it quite well when I tease him. Maybe there's hope to see his nice ass still.

"He has a nice ass, right? So perky and firm."

I snapped out of my day dream to turn my head in the direction of the beautifully accented voice. As I look over to where the fish was sitting, I instantly saw a pair of blazing blue eyes staring at me with a little smirk present on his full, pouty lips. His chocolate curls were hanging loosely over his forehead. As my eyes continued their journey around his face, taking in his high rosy cheekbones to his sharp as a knife jawline, I have to admit that he's the prettiest fish to ever sit on my chair.

"Hey, take a picture, it'll last longer."

I saw his mouth move before I fully registered what he said. Instantly, I feel my face burn up knowing I was caught staring. I cleared my throat, looking back to my computer as my hands started to pretend to tap away at the keyboard before I asked him some questions.

"Name, please."

I heard him chuckle lightly before shooting me a sly look.

"Troye Sivan. T-R-O-Y-E S-I-V-A-N."

"Troye, with an 'e'? Where the hell did you get that from?"

I chuckled to myself as I typed his name into the database and hit enter. Instantly his mugshot was displayed with a long list of his previous petty crimes, mostly pickpocketing but with some exception of vandalism and-- _what? PUBLIC INDECENCY?_ I feel my blush returning at the thought of this boy being caught for public indecency. _Focus, Tyler!_

I returned my attention back to him only to see him roaming his big lemur-ish eyes down my body, unashamedly. I snapped my fingers at him to pull his attention back to my face.

"Hey, HEY! Eyes up here, buddy! Now, state your address and what you did to be brought here."

"I don't know what I did but I'm glad I did it if it means I'll be interrogated by you tonight. Will you do a cavity search for dangerous items?" He announced proudly and flirted without an ounce of shame. "Besides, I think your ass triumphs Mr. Muscles' over there." He continued while tilting his head in the direction Marky was sitting. Is he always this blunt? Where the hell does he think he's at? The club?

"Shut your smartass mouth if you want this to be over quickly. Now cooperate or you're gonna spend the night in the cell full of all sorts of criminals that could eat your scrawny ass like a lollipop."

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind that, actually. But my ass isn't as scrawny as you think. We can head over to the bathroom right now for an exclusive viewing if you want." He said teasingly, giving me a cheeky wink and a toothy grin that contrasted his flirty persona. He has a pretty smile, cute, innocent even. Wait, what the fuck am I doing thinking about his smile? He's a criminal for fuck sake.

"Listen! You can keep your ass to yourself. I don't have time for games. I advise you to cut the shit and do what I ask."

"Will do, Officer Oakley." He said with a small smirk still present.

"That's Detective to you, fish!"

Hearing my name tumble out of his mouth sent an unexpected shiver down my spine. I didn't think my name could sound so seductive but that was before I heard this twink say it. The amount of times he's mentioned asses in such a short time span definitely led me to assume he was, in fact, a twink. Not to mention the way he checked me out not too long ago. Stop. Enough twink thoughts. I just want to be done with this and go home.

***

After a day like today, it'll be nice to have a long hot bath to sooth all the tension and stress out of my body. I turn the tap and adjust the temperature, plugging in the drainer and let the warm water rise. While waiting for the tub to fill, I headed back to the living room and flipped the channel to watch the late night news. It's an occupational hazard, really. I'm constantly on the look-out and watching TV news as entertainment. My brain is always in a loop on how to decrease the crime rates in my city and I'm determined to catch as many assholes as I can.

As I continued my own monologue about assholes, my mind wandered back to that beautiful twink that was now seated in the 20' x 20' cell with ten other criminals. I don't know how to categorize him, but I can say he's fucking obnoxious.

After I had gotten all the information I needed to close the report on him, I released him from the handcuffs so that he can go on his merry way. I turned around for a second to place the cuffs on my desk, when suddenly I felt a squeeze on my left buttcheek. As soon as I felt his hand on me, I turned back to him and immediately had his head pinned on the table, his hands twisted on his back and cuffs back on. I then charged him with police assault and threw his sorry ass in the cell. Only to hear him call out before snickering, _"I very much enjoyed the rough handling, Detective Oakley. And I was right about your ass!"_

Damn that boy and his flirting. I was mostly annoyed with myself at that point as my face turned a bright red. I hated that I was so flustered and that he had made me that way so easily. I blamed it on the dry spell that I've had as of lately. I can't even remember the last time I saw a twink as delicious as he was, I'd do him in a heartbeat if he wasn't such a smug bastard. Oh the smugness! I was equally appalled at his cockiness as well. He's certainly just as thirsty as I am though, judging by the amount of innuendos he casually directed at me all night. The nerve of him to flirt so constantly and so unashamedly, in cuffs, even! _Hmm, I wonder if he's a top or bottom._  

Just before I went too deep in my own thoughts, I heard a buzz at the door and I got up to answer it. "Who is it?"

_"Mr. Oakley, there's a Mr. Sivan here to see you. Are you expecting him tonight?"_

That twink! How did he get out and how the fuck did he know where I live? I'm going to get to the bottom of this at the station tomorrow. They should have installed a tighter security system where a common street rat wouldn't be able to retrieve information from so easily. And he shouldn't be out until tomorrow morning!

I pressed the buzzer to reply the doorman. "Send him away, Pedro. I don't know any Mr. Sivan."

_"Ok, Mr. Oakley."_

After I heard Pedro's reply, a ding sound resonated from the kitchen indicating the timer on the microwave have sounded. I made my way to retrieve the leftover chow mein and a bottle of beer from the fridge and sat myself on the couch, watching the TV again. By the time I've chewed my last piece of noodle, I heard the splashing sound from the direction of the bathroom and quickly remembered that I've forgotten my bath. I'm a fucking idiot. One memory of that twink and my mind's all over the place. I ran over quickly and turn the tap off before I flooded my bathroom any further.

Suddenly I heard a crash followed by a loud 'OW' coming from the living room. Scrambling to find the nearest thing I can use as a weapon, I took careful steps to where the sound came from. As I rounded the corner, I saw the back of a figure darting on his one foot while his hands clutching to his other leg around his knees. The more I stare at him, the more familiar he gets. Before I can manage to figure who this intruder was, he turned around and faced me, shooting me a sheepish smile.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?!" I heard my voice ringing loudly across the room.

"Uhm, through there?" He said unsurely, his long finger pointing to the window leading to the fire escape.

"Are you out of your mind? You're trespassing into the home of a police officer."

"I thought I get to call you detective? Personally, I think detective sounds a bit more.. _sexier_." He said in a voice so seductive, it made the hairs on the back of my neck stand. As he finished his luring reply, he began moving closer to me and at the same time I moved further away from him. "What are you gonna do with the plunger in your hand, _detective?_ It does look quite sturdy. I can think of at least eight things I could do with that."

I looked at the 'weapon' in my hand, mentally slapping myself for not realizing the object that I've grabbed in the midst of my panic was a fucking plunger. I gulped, continuing to move away from him as he advanced nearer, like a predator circling it's prey, waiting for the opportune time to prance forward. I don't know why I'm behaving like this, he's the intruder. But looking at his slender frame attached to that beautiful head of his, I can't think straight. The look that he was giving me right now made me feel like I'm all the flavors of skittles that he wanted to devour. I can't believe I'm admitting this, but I'm slightly intimidated by him. He suddenly stopped moving and redirected his eyes around the room to really take it in for the first time.

I cleared my throat before summoning my authoritative voice and spoke. "I'm giving you one last chance, Sivan. Get out or I'm taking you back to the station." While gesturing towards the door.

He gazed back at me, his eyes mischievious and flirty. "Hmm, that depends.. Are you gonna cuff me again?"

I was dumbstruck. I don't understand what's happening here or how his words always managed to make me speechless. He seemed to realize my dazed state and smirked before he shook off the denim jacket that he had on and let it drop to the floor. He then moved his hands to the hem of his T-shirt, slowly peeling it upwards revealing his happy trail to my eyes and I had to take a deep breath before I stop him from going any further.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I surprised myself with how low my voice had gotten.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm taking off my t-shirt." His voice teasing.

I snorted. "I can see that! I meant what are you doing taking it off in MY house?

"Well, I just got out of the station and it stunk _really_ bad in there. I just wanted to clean up a little." He said while looking over to the opened bathroom. "Aw, look at you! Already drawn a bath for me, how sweet?" Without waiting for my reply, he proceeded to lift his shirt over his head and walked into the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing along the way. And then he was standing in the middle of my bathroom in only his boxer briefs, his jeans casually chucked and forgotten under the sink. I roamed over his half naked form, eyes following his every move as he bent over to test the water in the bath, at the same time parading his round, firm ass up in the air for my viewing. I let out a quiet, shuddered breath and soon halted it again as he suddenly turned to face me with a cheeky grin.

"You can join me if you want." 

He winked at me before taking off the last piece of clothing that he had. I quickly turned my back to him, suddenly afraid of what I might see. I mean, I knew what I'm gonna see but I'm just not sure if I wanted to see it. Then I heard the sound of water splashing, indicating he had gone into the bath. I was suddenly filled with rage and annoyance that I'm letting this twink intimidate me this easily. As I was about to enter my bathroom to grab the nasty rat out of my house, I heard a loud, enticing moan coming from the bathroom. Oh fuck this shit. That moan sent all my blood rushing down south and I had to take a deep breath to control my body's reaction. Then another moan, and another, each moan louder and higher pitched than the one before and I could feel the tightness began to form in my jeans. Fuck this. I'm not going to let him win. I walked passed the still opened door while suppressing the need to look into the bathroom. Heading into my room, I locked the door and sat on my bed, trying to compose my thoughts on how to get rid of that tempting little shit. Also, I needed the distance from him to calm the fuck down. It's truly outrageous that he had managed to get me so fucking horny with just a little skin and some bashful moans. What is he trying to accomplish here? Get a good fuck? That's not gonna happen. He's a fucking street rat and I have standards. _But you know he's the most precious little twink bottom you've ever seen in a long time._ What? Where did that come from?

I shrugged off my inappropriate thoughts, falling back to the bed and covered my eyes with my left arm placed over it. Five minutes passed or maybe it was ten, I couldn't be sure but soon I heard the sound of knocking on my door.

  
_"Detective? Detective Oakley?"_ His voice muffled over the door. 

My plan was to ignore him until he got the message and leave me the fuck alone. But he's one persistent little twink.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_"Detective? I really need your help."_

I feel my anger rise again and I'm utterly annoyed by his persistence. I got up from the bed and swung my door open. But as soon as I saw him on the other side of the door, I felt my jaw clench and my breath hitched at my throat, failing to produce any form of respond to his request. The image that was displayed right in front of my eyes looked like it has just came out of a dirty, delicious wet dream.

He was standing there, stark naked, his skin still glistening with water from his bath. His face was flushed, short puffs of breath exhaled through his full lips and his eyes dark and blazing through my core. Then I heard his shamelessly alluring voice again.

"I need some help with this, _detective._." 

He drew out his last word and I noticed in my peripheral view that his hand were moving. I shoot my gaze towards his moving hand. My eyes widen as I saw his hand currently stroking his engorged length.

At this point I've lost any ability to think straight, let alone rationally. All I could think about is how much I wanted to taste the small drop of precum that was forming on his slit. I can't stop the cloud of lust crowding my head and I feel my length in my jeans begging to be released from it's confinement.

The next thing I know I was charging towards him, hands on each side of his shoulders and slamming his small frame against the wall in the living room. My breaths was shallow and quick and my face was inches apart from his. He looked breathtakingly beautiful and innocent, yet at the same time so wild and sexy. I'm not sure who made the first move but when our lips were suddenly connected, I felt all my resolve snap. His lips were so soft and warm, gliding effortlessly against mine. But the soft kiss only lasted for a second before it turned heated almost instantly. As I inhaled, the smell of the familiar vanilla scented body wash hit my nostrils and somehow the knowledge of him covered in the scent of my body wash made my blood sing.

I gripped his shoulders harder, my fingers digging into his supple skin before I delved my tongue into his sinful mouth without thinking about asking his permission. The loud moan that spilled from his mouth gave away his love for the rough treatment and it made my blood boil beyond belief. He then whimpered shamelessly as I crashed my body to his, the length of my body fitted nicely against his moderately slim figure. His impressive hard on is now pressed against my stomach and I can't stop myself from grinding our bodies together, giving his bare length some friction and also to inspire more delectable noises from him.

"Mmmmmm, Detective Oakley.." He breathed out his approval, further fanning my fire of lust for him. In fact, everything that he's doing did just that. His hand grabbed at the collar of my shirt, spreading it as wide as he could without destroying my shirt and planted a kiss on my exposed neck. While his mouth and tongue stayed glued to my neck, I felt his hands travel down to my waist to yank my shirt fabric that was tucked in my jeans out. His hands continued to roam under my shirt. Nimble fingers tracing invisible patterns on my skin, stopping just short of my chest.

The feeling of his warm mouth on my neck was pleasurable to say the least. Alternating between kisses and licks and a little of biting, I'm aware that my pale skin would be bruising in several places when this ends. But I can't seem to find the will to stop this sweet torture that he's bestowing on me. Without warning, I felt a sharp pain coursing through my body as his fingers were now on both my sensitive nipples, pinching them between his thumb and index finger beginning to twist and tug at them.

"FUCK, SIVAN!" I shouted loudly, pushing away from him as I observed his panting figure leaning against the wall. He fixed his gaze on my frantic look. His expression telling me that he's not sorry for what he had just done and shot another challenging look at me.

"You're not doing anything to me, detective. I got bored..."

In a usual game of cat and mouse, I would usually excel in it. But in this case, I can't quite make out who's the cat and who's the mouse. All I know is I need to dominate this boy, make him beg for mercy and I have a feeling that he would love that too. 

I charged forward again and grabbed both his wrists in one hand and slammed them above his head while I pin his body to the wall with my jean clad hips. Reaching with my other hand I cupped his jaw roughly and collided my mouth with his, devouring his mouth with all teeth and tongue. He thrashed and whimpered desperately against my body, significantly heightening the pleasure that his actions and noises ignited in my body.

" _You_...are one naughty little rascal, aren't you?" I said in between pants as I grinded against his hips.

"Mmm yes.. I am. Please do something about it. Anything you want, detecti- _AHH!_ " He let out a particular loud moan as I thrust my hips directly onto his bare length. Having him writhing so responsively is giving my ego a boost and it made me crave for more.

"Oh you can bet I'll do something about it. You better do what I ask of you, Sivan. You understand me?"

"Mmmm please, I'll do anything, anything at all!" He whined eagerly. 

His body was flushed from head to toe. I scooped up his jaw again turning his head sideways and leaned forward to nibble on his beautiful earlobe. Hmm, everything about him tasted so good. I sucked on his lobe, swirl my tongue around it, only to give it a hard nip eventually. I smirk triumphantly when I hear the shocked gasps tumble out of his mouth.

"You're a shameless little slut, aren't you, Sivan? Always begging for more."

I heard him moan in agreement. I let go of his trapped wrists and chin before detaching my body from his. I shifted my gaze up and down drinking in his dishevelled look. This foreplay seemed to be a little much for him. At the moment he looked so out of breath, his lips swollen and red. His originally blue irises had turned to their darkest shade and almost fully occupied his eyes. 

His whole body is trembling from the excitements; his impressive length straining so hard against his lower belly. The tip is smearing wet patches of cum near his belly button. I really would enjoy tasting him. But not right now.

I shoot him a hard look, telling him to stay where he was. He nodded eagerly at my silent request. I made my way back to my bedroom to grab the few essentials before going back to the eagerly waiting twink in my living room. When I returned, I was only too happy to see that he had been in the same position I left him. I grinned smugly, congratulating myself to have found such a pliable twink at my disposal. 

I undo my belt with one hand while I slowly sauntered back to him, eyes never leaving his. With the same hand, I dig out the object of his desires from my back pocket, his eyes sparkling when he spotted what I was holding.

"You have been a _very bad boy_ , Sivan. I think I'm gonna have to restrain you." 

I stood in a close proximity to his naked form, my breath hitting his face as I spoke my last sentence. I placed the lube and a strip of condoms on the tabletop next to him.

"I hope you're ready." I stated firmly while further crowding him back against the wall. I plastered my body against his, aligning our hips as I gripped his wrists to bring them behind his back. He let out a breathy moan while grinding his length on mine in a search for friction once he heard the cuffs lock into place. 

"Yes, detective. I'm so ready for you."

I give the cuffs a light tug, testing if it was securely locked around his wrists. I tugged it again but this time with the intention to coax a reaction out of him and he didn't disappoint. He was moaning and whimpering weakly against the wall. The restraints had managed to put him in a position that looked absolutely delightful.

"Please detective, I've been a bad boy. So bad. Do what you want with me."

His plea had unexpectedly awoken something within me, a hunger for dominance that I never thought I would indulge in. But as soon as I heard him, scenes flashed across my mind, scenes I could reenact with him and it all looked so desirable.

I began to undo my shirt and slide it off of my body and proceeded to pop the button off of my jeans, slowly unzipping it, drawing out every moment. Languidly shoving them and my briefs down to my feet and gracefully stepping out of the offending clothing while he stared with his mouth agaped.

My action had caused my length to spring out, too happy to finally be released of its tight confinement. I urged him to drop down to his knees and he abided without any question.

"Suck my dick, Troyeboy."

I heard his sharp intake of breath, his eyes fixing on my hard length before tilting his head up to look at me. This image of him on his knees, as though my body is his new religion, ready to worship me is the reason my blood is boiling, the reason I'm behaving like a caveman and why I desired to fuck him into oblivion. Something about him was so devious but with an air of angelic innocence as he slowly sank to his knees. His face is so beautifully flushed, his eyes blinked innocently at me and his pursed lips is inviting me to do sinful things to it.

As if in slow motion, his mouth parted before he stretched his beautiful neck forward to wrapped his lips around the tip of my length. I felt his hot tongue lick gently at my slit, slowly collecting my precum before swirling it around his mouth, like a person tasting his first drop of newly breathed red wine.

"Mmmm, you have such a delectable taste, detective."

I grunted, not expecting his lust filled words to be so enticingly sexy coming from his sickeningly sweet voice. My hand snapped up to grap his dark locks to stop his movement to advance further.

"Don't move." Speaking low and commanding using every ounce of authority I could.

As I said it, I began to push forward inch by inch, looking down at my own length, slowly disappearing into his hot mouth. His lips stretched thinner as I thrust deeper, encasing my girth fully in his mouth while exhaling harshly through his nose. I would have shown some mercy if he wasn't such a slut earlier on. Like a lust filled angel who wanted me to explore his body like a new found island; push him to his limit to see how deep the trenches could go. With half of my length in, his mouth already seemed quite full but the constant suction and lapping of tongue told me he wanted more.

With my hands still on his either side of his head, I guide him to take more of me until I feel my tip hit the back of his throat. I stopped all movement to bask in the intense pleasure his mouth provided. It's so warm, so wet and with every breath he exhaled through his nose, the puffs of hot air would caress the skin on my lower belly causing my eyes to screw shut and pant heavily. Suddenly, he hollowed his cheeks and began sucking harshly on my throbbing length as though he's draining the last drop of a sweet nectar from the nectarines.

If I want tonight to play out like how I've envisioned in my mind, I can't indulge in this sudden onslaught of tightness and pressure from his mouth. It made me feel like I'm ready to burst and almost made me carelessly thrust into him in order to chase it. But instead I pulled out and shot him a warning glare.

"I said, don't move, you slut!"

"You don't have to be gentle with me, detective. I want you to fuck my mouth, _please.._ " He said lewdly as he quickly wrapped his lips around my thick length again without warning. 

I could have stopped him but the desire that his words had evoked in me had me grip his hair tighter and start a quick hip thrusting rhythm. In and out, rolling and gyrating. I jerked my hips forward and hit his throat roughly. Each time he took it happily, moaning and grunting, causing the vibrations of his sweet voice to echo around my body and my mind. He must have had tons of practice for him to not choke but my suspicion tells me that he didn't have a gag reflex at all. With this in mind, I pushed his kneeling figure against the wall and increases my thrusting pace into his mouth relentlessly.

The noises that flowed from his mouth shouldn't be legal for someone as young as him. He had managed to goad me into breaking my inhibition, making me go faster and rougher without him realizing it. As I continue my attacks, the noises only get louder, sexier and so alluring. Like a siren song, slowly serenading me to the brink of insanity.

"Oh, Troyeboy... You love sucking cock, don't you?" To which he hummed his reply and the vibrations shot sparks to my nerve endings. A few more thrusts before I pull my length all the way out, leaving his mouth hanging open and little dazed, desperately catching his breath with the newly freed mouth.

I lowered my head to his level upon seeing his irresistible lips and captured the plump lower lip in between my teeth. I nibbled on his lip a little before colliding our mouths together to kiss him properly for the first time tonight. Our kisses were delicate and hard at the same time; from little sweet pecks and swipes of tongues on the lips to harsh sucking and bites that could almost draw blood. The unpredictability of our kisses serve to heighten the pleasures we're giving each other. Coupled with the salty aftertaste of my cum that I can taste on his tongue, he drives me absolutely wanton.

At this point I could care less if the whole building knows I'll be fucking this twink tonight. I have a strong urge to make him scream and beg for me not to stop. I want to hear his lewd cries and wicked responses to all my doings.

My next course of action is to hoist him up to a standing position but I kept my hands clutched on his shoulder. I'm aware that his legs may not have returned fully after being on his knees for so long. After making sure that his legs are back to supporting his own weight, I began trailing one hand over his flat torso, running over one of his nipples and slowly made my way to his stomach. I continued my journey down south, passing his belly button to play with the dark trail of hair that has been tempting me from the very beginning. Being so near to his abandoned length appears to be harder to resist than I originally thought. It's twitching and leaking precum and it looked impossibly hard, begging for attention from me. Although I had planned to punish him for his slutty behaviour, I rationalized within myself that it'll absolutely be a crime to leave this beautiful cock unattended after it had shown its worth to be touched.

Throwing my plan of torture out the window, my hand slide down lower to have a firm grasp on his base, slowly stroking it upwards to meet his tip. The sticky dew was now coating my palm and I make good use of the slippery substance to aid my movement along his length.

"Mmmm yeah detective, your hand feels so good."

I gave a little squeeze on his sensitive head, alternating between hard and soft pressures, he responded with a high pitched mewl almost immediately. He let out a shuddered breath as I released him. I smirked outwardly at how easily I could play with his responsiveness, like I've been acquainted with his body for much longer than we have. It seemed as though I have all his likes and weaknesses stored in the back of my mind.

As I grasp his length in one hand to continue our perverse game, I shot out my other hand to retrieve the bottle of lube from the tabletop beside us and uncapped it swiftly with my thumb.

"Soon my hand will feel even better, in your ass."

I dived in for another long kiss before hearing his moans of anticipation against my mouth.

I took a step away from him and turned his body around and shifted our location to the front of the tabletop. I imitated my own action from earlier, slowly sliding my hand on his dampen skin. The trail downwards starting from his shoulder, to the dip in the middle of his back, smoothly gliding over his spine until I can't go any lower due to his bound hands just above his ass. His short gasps were audible throughout my gentle assault, once again condoning my actions. It feels exhilarating to be in this dominant position. Something I've never thought I would enjoy. But I do, very much so.

I gave the cuff a little tug again before moving passed it, my hand landing on his round ass. With my new found kink, I gave the delicious looking ass a hard smack on each side before kneading them like a dough to sooth the redness that began to form on his ass cheeks.

"Bend over."

He had only been too eager to do what I asked and soon he spreaded his leg as wide as he could to bend forward comfortably without the help of his hands. His action caused his ass to reveal his hidden gem to me. With my free hand, I began circling my finger around the darken skin and slowly tapped my finger directly onto his sensitive ring. He let out a sharp gasp and shuddered before wiggling his ass to make more contact with my hand.

"Hmm... you like it when I tease your little hole, don't you?" I'm unable to stop the lust that seeped into every word.

"Mmmm, yes.. Yes, I love it, please detective."

"Please what?"

"Please, touch me again. Anything! Just do _something!_ " He begged.

His desperate plea had earned him a another slap on his cheeks before I squeeze the lube onto my fingers and spread it across his pink entrance. He hissed at the sudden coldness but soon started to wiggle his ass again in hopes to hurry things up a little.

"You're getting a little impatient, aren't you Troyeboy."

"Yes, sir. Pleaseee.. I need you to play with me."

Oh, so it's 'Sir' now is it? This boy will never stop fueling my fantasies, will he? I swear if he was mine, he would never wear any piece of clothing or see the outside of this apartment ever again.

I begin to tease his delicate entrance with my lubed middle finger before slowly pushing through the tight ring. Once I breached it, I could feel his velvelty inner muscles contracting and relaxing around my finger, undeniably trying to suck more of my finger in. Greedy little shit. After a moment to let him adjust, I push and twist harsher into him, aiding him to loosen a little before I introduce my second finger. I start an even pace of thrusts and pulling of my fingers out of his hole, scissoring them with every few thrusts and his increasing moans are ringing across the room.

"Please, detective. I'm ready for you. I want to feel your thick cock stretching my hole. Please, please, _please... FUCK ME!_ "

His plea almost sounded like a demand, but a demand uttered by a boy who's hanging on by a thread. Giving his ass a few more pumps, I grabbed the strip of condoms to tear one off, only to hear his mewl of approval for he knows the main event of the night is coming. I sheathed myself and began spreading the remaining lube on before I make him stand up and face me again.

"You want this, Troyeboy? You want my thick cock to wreck your pretty little ass?" He let out a whiny breath before nodding frantically.

"Then you gotta work for it, baby." I gave him a smirk, further emphasizing that I have the upper hand. Never in a million years I would have expect the words that came out of his mouth next.

"Yes.... _Daddy_."

Upon hearing his sultry call, I felt the smirk on my face slowly disappear as a new rush of lust coursed through my entire body. My hands snapped up to his hips on their own accord before slamming them towards mine. I run my hands over his ass again before venturing lower to the back of his smooth thighs and hoisted him up. He had his legs wrapped around me almost immediately, his ankle crossing behind my back to strengthen his grip around my waist. I had my one hand on his ass and one behind his back, carefully lowering him down to the tabletop behind him, his cuffed hands gripping tightly on the edge of the table to keep himself steady.

After years of being a cop, with the constant partake in hours upon hours of stake outs, had trained me to be a patient man. But somehow when it comes to this precious boy, I'm lost. I lose my patience, my hesitance, and my ability to think straight.

"You, Troye Sivan, have been a really, REALLY bad boy." I said with gritted teeth, trying to control my sudden wave of animalistic urge.

With my free hand I grab my lubed length from under his thigh and aligned my tip to his eager hole. A heedy moan from him told me I'm aligned on the right spot as I begin to slowly thrust my hip upwards. At the same time I'm overwhelmed by a warm tightness sheathing my length from the tip and slowly engulfing my whole length as I go.

"Ohhh, daddy! You're so big.. I've never felt so full like this before."

He keened shamelessly as I bottomed out. He let his head fall back and exposing his long pristine neck to me, inviting me to plant a few hickeys on it to remind him of me when this is over.

Before I let my thoughts take over my body, I needed to take a few deep breaths myself as I was overwhelmed by the delicious pressure of being buried deep inside him. But he seemed pretty determined to drive me absolutely crazy by wiggling his ass and tightening his hold around my waist. His action had renewed my purpose to utterly wreck him. Like a floodgate had been opened, waves of lusts crashed down and swept me away to a sea of wants and needs.

I began my assault of upward thrusting, each thrust deep, sharp and paired with his enticing moans and gasps. Each movement would cause his body to be hitched up a little as I pumped my length into him.

"UUGH daddy yess.. Harder please.. Please daddy!"

"Yeah? You like that, baby?" I said in between pants, trying to catch my breath while continuing to move my hips and supporting his slipping body.

"Will you kiss me, please daddy?" He asked with a voice so childlike. Without any hesitation, I pull his upper body up to connect our sweaty torsos together, then grant his request.

Kissing him is another guilty pleasure I find myself indulging in. His tongue is like a little nymph in my mouth, always playful and mischievous, but with a hint of sweetness when dancing with my own. I delved my tongue into his mouth in sync with the thrusts of my hips, both of us drowning in the bliss of the friction they caused. His moans of pleasures complimented my grunts and with our bodies being so close, each sharp jab of my hips upwards seemed to hit deeper. We continued this symphony of lust for a couple more movements before I halted and walked over to the couch with our bodies still attached.

I seated myself on the couch, slouching a little to accommodate a grown man on my lap, whose legs were still wrapped around my waist and my length still buried to the hilt in him. I took a few moment to really appreciate the body he is sharing with me. His high cheeks were rosy and flushed, his supple ivory skin was smooth and glistening under the light. Droplets of sweats dripping along his neck down to his torso and his chest is rising and falling harshly still. I flicked my eyes back to his and was instantly entranced by the intensity his eyes are radiating. He looked unquestionably beautiful and he had been very obedient and pliable under my administration. 

As if he was listening to my thoughts, he smiled at me sweetly before leaning in to kiss me softly, only a light touch before he whispered softly against my mouth.

"I want to ride you now, daddy.. Can I?"

I nodded at his request, not trusting my own voice to sound as manly as I want it to be. This twink will never stop messing with my brain with his use of kinky names for me coupled with his alluring tone. 

With my help he quickly stood up from the couch and turned his back to me before spreading his legs and re-positioning them on either side of my closed knees. His cuffed hands begin searching for my length before grabbing it gently and sliding my tip between his supple cheeks to tease himself. _Jesus Christ._ His action is so erotic I had to shut my eyes and grab onto the edge of the couch to stop myself from impaling myself into him again. In the midst of my hazy mind I failed to register the little nudges on my tip before I was engulfed once again in his hot tightness. My eyes snapped open again, in time to see him sinking slowly onto my length while letting out some rugged breaths, clearly enjoying the new angle of penetration and control over the pace he wanted. Once he had slid all the way down, he gave himself a moment to savor the feeling of being full again. He slowly began lifting himself up, revealing my length just short of my tip and sank down in one go.

" _Oh fuck_ , _SIVAN!_ " His name echoes loudly into my living room. My breath escaping harshly with just that move. I can feel my knuckles turning white by the strength I'm gripping the couch and without warning he repeated his previous rhythm, making me scream his name and my hands shot up to grip his waist.

"Jesus fucking christ! If you keep doing that, this will be over sooner than you want, baby."

"But you feel so good, daddy. _So, so good._ "

I groaned as he started his assault again but soon after I felt his legs trembling from the strain of the constant up and down movement. I took pity on his bound situation and slide down the couch a little bit more, holding onto his slim waist to halt his moving figure. 

With a little shift of my hips, I start to pound harshly upwards. The lewd moans that tumble from his mouth grew into a crescendo of squealing and profanities as I continue hitting his most sensitive spot relentlessly. I feel my own impending high creep nearer as the warm swooping sensation under my belly grew larger. With a loud cry, he signaled his completion, his body shuddering with each spurt of his release which painted across his abdomen. With a few more thrusts, I feel myself coming undone as well, bucking my hips into him to ride out the rest of my blinding orgasm.

As soon as our breathing returned to a normal rhythm, he turned his head towards me to plant a lazy kiss on my lips. I reciprocated by giving him one last passionate kiss, signifying the completion of our little game of seduction. When we finally parted our mouths, he rested his sweaty forehead on mine and smiled while trying to catch his breath again.

"So, this is the punishment for pickpocketing some old lady on 24th street huh, detective?"

I laughed before swooping in to kiss his lips again. "You do realized you're still in cuffs, don't you?"

He chuckled lightly and winked. "Yes, sir. I do."

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! First of all, I would like to thank all of you who has read this till the end. (Wow, I am suddenly out of words of what I wanted to say at the end note but what the heck)  
> This story is the first Troyler story that I've posted in AO3 (wow, helpful information) and I don't know if the AO3 community will like my stories. But anyhow, I'm a newbie in writing, so I thought I should expose myself to different websites with different communities in order to learn more in regards to writing.  
> That being said, I welcome any sort of comments or constructive criticism about my story. (but please be gentle, yikes!) 
> 
> Cheers!  
> Chin  
> (or you can find me on twitter @chkoh85)


End file.
